Acceptance
by Swintar
Summary: Minato finds himself lost, and confused without any recollection of what had happened. Naruto is in denial, and holding on to his memory so badly, that his father couldn't find peace- Until they finally meet for one more time. AU. Please R


Hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this story. To intensify the story, listen to this soundtrack _lowly_ in the background when I say so. It will give the story a lot more emotion. watch?v=eya7cf47Evo

remember, don't play it yet. I will let you know when.

Enjoy!

* * *

"_I'm tired of going there, this is only something I can grow to deal with on my own." Naruto sighted before turning on to his side, facing away from his mother. He didn't like to push anyone away, specially his mother, but he really wanted to be alone for tonight._

_Kushina rolled her bottom lip between her teeth, and bit down. Her hands limp against her sides. The sight pained her. Her son was laying in his bed, isolating himself like he did once in a while. "Naruto..." she breathed softly, the moonlight coming through the window reflecting in her tears. Tears that were threatening to come out. "It's been... 8 years, you have to accept what happened..."_

* * *

The air... it felt so heavy. So thick and gray- thick enough to feel as if you couldn't see past it. But you actually could. Was this a fog? Or was this a mist? Either way, there wasn't any moisture in the air like you would expect. In fact, it was actually really cold. His blue eyes slowly glanced to his right, observing his surroundings, and glanced left as well. Everything was so spacious and empty, it wasn't a surprise that he hadn't noticed sooner where he was. "What..." He mumbled under his breath, taking notice that he was sitting behind his desk, at his office; More confused than he's ever been.

He didn't remember at all how he got here, or why the room was so awfully empty. There was only the chair he was currently sitting on, and his desk. The books, the paperwork... all of that was gone. With a frown, he couldn't recall what he had done this morning, nor the days before. His memories were all a mess, and the more deeply he fell into his thoughts the more disconnected and confusing his memories became.

Finally, he stood up. Feeling uneasy and tense. He turned around, startled and taking a step back while the windows soundlessly cracked. "What the-" He turned around again quickly, seeing the chair he was just sitting on, and the desk, suddenly aged in matters of seconds. The man could hear the chair creaking as it aged and ripped on its own. "DAD!" A familiar voice called out to him in the distance, and it was calling out to him. He could tell someone was calling for him.

Just as he was about to run towards the voice, suddenly the scenery changed. Now he was in a dark hallway. The mans heart was pounding, what the hell was going on? He looked forward, and he couldn't see where the hallway ended. He glanced back, and only saw the same. Cautiously, he began to walk forward. Reluctant, and his hand shaking as he balled them into fists. Gradually, he could hear footsteps coming closer and closer towards him. "HELLO!?" he yelled out turning around, and turning again- he couldn't figure out from which side it was coming from. "Who's there!? Who are you!" He panicked and began to run, hearing the walls creaking, and gradually change to a shade of rusty brown.

Suddenly he came to a stop when a dark child figure appeared before him. "Daddy! Lets go to Ichiraku!" the figure cheerfully said, "Come on come on! You promised 'ya know!" He could almost feel that the figure was smiling ear to ear. It filled him up with a bright warmness inside him. It made him so happy, this voice... who was it? "Who are you?" He asked, sweat building up on the side of his temple. "Oi! Minato! Hurry up or we're going to be late 'ya know." A woman said hugging him from behind. And rested her head onto his shoulder lightly. Her natural scent filled him with nostalgia. He turned his head to look at her, but no one was there. He turned again to face the other figure but it was gone. For some reason, his chest ached and he was filled with intense grief. But why?

"M-Minato?" he whispered to himself and something finally clicked. That's right, he was Minato!

He glanced up and realized that the long, dark hallway finally showed a hint of light at the end. He smiled with hopes and began to run towards it, worried that if he didn't make it on time he wouldn't reach it. But he did reach it, and found himself entering the village. But it was so deserted, the fog was still lingering, and the hallway he just stepped out of was no longer behind him. Only trees. Minato sighted softly, this was his village... where was everyone? All he could hear was the wind, the trees, and odd creaking here and there faintly.

Without a second thought he made his way over to Ichiraku Ramen, hoping to find some answers there. But upon arriving, the place was empty. No one was there, but there was a fresh hot bowl of ramen served. Puzzled, he walked over, looked into it and smiled softly. "The Uzumaki special huh?" He chuckled, his memories coming together finally. Minato frowned and held himself from crying as he turned around to make his way out... but there wasn't an open exit anymore, like there has always been. Now there was a wall, and a door.

Cautiously, he opened it slightly and heard some voices.

_(Play the soundtrack now)_

"This is going no where... I'm spelling it out- but you're not listening." A man said pacing, a slight frustration in his voice. "You're nothing but trouble at school, your denial of death... Your guilt... The fake smiles... 8 years of denial! A whole universe of fantasy in that thick skull of yours! A skull teaming up with agents of repression, blind children clutching photos in the dark-" the voice suddenly stopped to catch his breath before the man continued. "The term... is complicated grief... But it's simple isn't it?" The man said and Minato could hear movement and someone sitting down on a leather chair. "A young boy, asks his daddy to take him out to spend the day together. Mommy tags along, everyone is happy- everything seems okay. But that day, daddy has an accident, and you blame yourself for it. If only you wouldn't have asked... right?"

He heard a familiar boy whimper.

"What does the son do? _Deny that daddy died_. Deny what happened to daddy. Deny that he isn't around anymore. So the kid obsesses and obsesses. Sculpting up straps and straps of a fantasy that daddy is still alive, and that everyone is still happy. But your daddy is dead! Wake up!" The mans words were harsh, but it was only tough love trying to get the boy to move on. "Your dad, is dead..." As the man continued to speak, Minato slowly opened the door and stepped in. Big, tearful blue eyes, shocked, turned to look at him.

Naruto was sitting there, pale, depressed and teary. Listening to his therapist go on and on, telling him the painful truth.

"He died 8 years ago..." The man continued as Minato walked all the way in, and stood in front of his boy. But the other man didn't seem to notice him, but Naruto did. Minato got down on his knees and smiled at Naruto. Stroking his cheek fatherly. "It's okay Naruto" he said softly and smiled, seeming like an angel.

"The dad... walking around in your head isn't even a ghost..." The therapist continued to talk to Naruto in the background, unaware and unphased of Minatos presence. He couldn't see him."- a childs fantasy. But Naruto.. you're alive... Your mother is alive..."

Narutos face twisted slightly as he tried not to brake into sobs, "Dad... You've been with me for so long..." he whispered and Minato only smiled.

"and I always will be" He reassured, but Naruto only shook his head slowly side to side, in denial- not wanting to admit that his father was dead. Tears flowing down his cheeks.

Suddenly, Minato gave Naruto a reassuring smile as he began to turn into ice cold stone gradually. Starting at his feet.

"Why did you have to die? It wasn't my fault- n-no it was-" Naruto stuttered, while his lips quivered faintly.

"Naruto, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." Minato reassured and smiled softly

"Live your life naturo-" His therapist continued talking in the background, as if Naruto was still paying attention.

"Live your life Naruto" Minato repeated, the ice cold stone finally reaching up to his neck. "I love you my son. I will always be with you." Was his last words, before the stone finally consumed him completely and he shattered into pieces that disintegrated into thin air.

Naruto stared at the empty space where his father had just been, and then hung his head and began to sob into his palm.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think, how your felt... and also feel free to critic my work. It's very welcomed on my part. I always look forward to improving my writing. Also, this story was inspired by shattered memories. A game of silent hill. And some quotes was also taken from it, and changed around to fit my perspective of how it would end if it was Minato and Naruto.

Please rate and review!


End file.
